Harry et Draco face au burger géant !
by Lusaka
Summary: Potter et Malfoy participent au concours du Big Burger... manger un burger de six étages le plus vite possible et sans se salir ! Avis aux amateurs... HPDM


_Allez, juste un délire. Je dédie cet OS à Fanny puisque c'est elle qui m'a parlé de ce burger géant sur le chat de Manyfics... ça m'a donné l'idée que voilà. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy face au Big Burger. **

De chaque côté d'une longue table, ils se font face. Le combat va commencer d'une minute à l'autre. D'un côté, nous avons le blond, Draco Malfoy, héritier du nom, Prince des Glaces de Serpentard, fils de Mangemort mais gentil quand même, et surtout... sacré Champion de ce combat l'année dernière contre, on s'en souvient, un Blaise Zabini complètement dépassé par les événements.

Face à ce tenant en titre, nous avons donc son concurrent : Harry Potter, héritier du nom également, Prince de Feu chez les Gryffondors, fils et petit fils et arrière petit fils de gentils, Sauveur du Monde et Gentleman de ces dames.

Le gong du combat va bientôt retentir.

Déjà, les mains blanches et fines de notre champion en titre se placent de chaque côté de l'assiette, pacifiquement, dans une attitude toute décontractée. Son sourire montre sa confiance. Il semble sûr de lui et n'hésite pas à l'afficher.

De son côté, Harry Potter semble plutôt inquiet. Il jette de fréquent coup d'oeil vers son adversaire, essuie régulièrement ses mains sur son pantalon avant de les passer nerveusement dans ses cheveux hérissés.

Il nous reste à peine quelques secondes pour vous rappeler le principe du jeu : manger le Big Americain le plus rapidement possible mais sans se faire une seule tâche ! L'objet de l'appétit de nos deux concurrents se compose donc de 6 steaks hachés de 45g, de cheddar, de salade, de tomates fraîches, d'oignon frais mi-cuit, et de sauce moutarde, le tout faisant une hauteur approximative de 15 centimètres de haut.

Attention ! Le gong résonne et c'est parti !!

Tout de suite, notre champion attrape la première tranche de pain se situant sur le dessus du burger et la mange très proprement. Puis il prend le premier steak et fait de même. C'est une technique qu'il avait déjà utilisé l'année dernière et qui avait ma foi fort bien marché, d'après le résultat que nous connaissons.

Allons voir comment se porte notre Sauveur. Oh ! Incroyable ! Harry Potter a choisi une solution beaucoup plus radicale ! Il a empoigné le burger a deux mains et croque dedans en lançant des regards féroces vers l'autre bout de la table où Malfoy continue son épluchage. Le brun va très vite, bien plus vite que Zabini l'année dernière, mais il doit se méfier ! Cette technique est la plus dangereuse. Deux steaks sont déjà retombés dans son assiette ! Attention ! De ta sauce coule sur son menton, va-t-il réussir à... Oui !

Potter vient d'éviter l'élimination par salissure du col de la chemise blanche et impeccable homologuée par le jury du concours. Il a, d'un mouvement habile de l'index gauche, essuyé la sauce qui coulait avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, l'endroit parfait pour une sauce, en léchant son doigt du mieux possible.

Il ne quitte pas Draco Malfoy du regard, et il reprend la course une fois l'incident passé. Mes amis, je crois que nous avons affaire à un grand concurrent de la propreté légendaire de notre champion.

D'ailleurs, que se passe-t-il de son côté ? Oh ! Damnation ! Le blond semble comme paralysé dans un mouvement ample qui laissait présager la disparition d'une feuille de salade dans son antre buccale. Mais il reste complètement immobile ! Que se passe-t-il ? Le public commence à réagir, des médicomages sont près à intervenir. A-t-il une crampe ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne détache plus son regard des mains dégoulinantes de Potter.

Ce dernier prend donc une avance considérable. Le vent tourne pour notre champion ! Il doit réagir ! Et justement, alors que Severus Snape, son manager, s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière pour le secouer, il reprend le mouvement. La salade est engloutie, il se secoue et reprend le mâchage rapidement.

De son côté, Potter a fini par reposer la masse de nourriture qui glissait de plus en plus entre ses doigts, et il semble prendre partie pour une technique plus légère : il effeuille le burger de tous ses steaks. Il ne lui en reste plus qu'un sur les six à manger ! Le dernier steak englouti Potter réitère son geste qui va sans doute devenir un emblème s'il gagne ce round : le léchage de doigt ! Amusé par les rires de la foule, il s'autorise même un sourire et un clin d'oeil en direction du jury.

Soudain, le ton change dans les gradins ! Tous montrent de nouveau Malfoy qui dans son élan avait repris un certain rythme régulier et propre. Malheureusement il semble souffrir à nouveau d'une crampe en pleine mastication cette fois ! Là encore, il fixe Potter qui ne lui jette que de vagues regards.

Retenu par quelques aurors de la sécurité, Snape vocifère envers son élève qui se secoue enfin et reprend du service ! Notre champion semble en réalité abattu face à la technique de Potter. Un léchage de doigt supplémentaire va-t-il l'achever ?

Voilà notre blond reparti en pleine activité : il achève les tranches de tomates et se lance à l'assaut de ses deux derniers steaks ! Sa rapidité et ses mouvements souples nous font dire que rien n'est encore joué. Tout peu de nouveau basculer.

Pendant ce temps, le brun reprend le paquet disparate en main et reprend sa première technique. Il semble assez indécis face au cheddar qui, bien que refroidit, coule encore un peu. Attention Harry, pas d'erreur possible ! Mais il semble maîtriser la situation et mord à pleines dents dans le pain qu'il reste. Hermione Granger, son coach, l'applaudit plus fort que n'importe qui pour l'encourager. Le public est fou furieux et le suspens est à son comble.

La nappe de la grande table est recouverte de sauce à ses deux extrémités, surtout du côté de Potter. On dit souvent que cela est un signe fiable, mais laissons le jeu décider ! Malfoy en est à ses dernières couches, Potter a fini le cheddar. Draco attrape enfin son ultime tranche de pain tandis qu'Harry sauce rapidement son assiette directement avec ses doigts.

Mais trop tard !! Le gong retentit ! Draco Malfoy a avalé son pain sans laissé le temps à son adversaire de retenter le coup fatal du léchage de doigts ! La foule est en délire, particulièrement chez les serpentards qui acclament leur héros.

Le jury réclame le silence. C'est Albus Dumbledore qui s'exprime. « Rien n'est joué encore, dit-il, nous devons procéder à l'examen des chemises. » Il a tout à fait raison. Les deux concurrents se lèvent et s'approchent de la table du jury. C'est Pomfresh qui est chargé de cette ultime étape du jeu. Elle commence par Harry Potter et le constat désolant est vite fait : son col comporte trois petits points de sauce, sans compter ses doigts qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de lécher et qui semblent d'une propreté plus que douteuse !

Pomfresh passe à Malfoy. Le silence plane dans la salle. Nous connaissons l'enjeu : si Draco est tâché, il perd son titre et le remet aussitôt en jeu face à un nouveau concurrent. Si en, revanche il est propre comme un sou neuf, il sera proclamé Champion pour la deuxième année consécutive !

Ça y est ! Pomfresh se redresse et fait face au public.

- Draco Malfoy est propre ! lance-t-elle.

La salle explose complètement tandis qu'un large sourire apparaît sur le visage pâle du blond aristocratique. Severus Snape passe enfin les barrières de sécurité et vient féliciter son élève pendant que Dumbledore lui passe une médaille autour du cou.

De son côté, Harry Potter s'est écarté, légèrement abattu, et s'est dirigé vers les barrières où il écoute tristement les encouragements de ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Mais, il semble se passer quelque chose. En effet, Draco Malfoy s'est détaché de son groupe et se dirige vers Harry, faisant fi de toutes les règles que se doit de tenir le Champion. Ah ! Quel bon joueur ! Il y allait pour serrer la main de son concurrent. Voilà un fair play digne des plus grands hommes. D'autant plus qu'il faut reconnaître que le brun a mis au point une technique redoutable dont les prochains candidats useront certainement !

Malfoy lui tend donc une main en souriant. Mais il semble que Potter ne souhaite pas lui rendre la politesse ! Serait-il trop dépité ?

Ah non ! En réalité il montre ses doigts graisseux d'un air désolé. Évidemment, maintenant que Malfoy a gagné, ce serait dommage qu'il se salisse ! Et pourtant, le blond attrape un poignet de notre Sauveur et porte la main... vers sa bouche !

Non, oserait-il... Oui ! Il lèche les doigts de Harry James Potter qui en rougit de honte... ou de plaisir ! Allez savoir. C'est un coup très ironique que porte là notre champion au perdant. Veut-il par là lui montrer que sa technique est encore à améliorer ? Ou bien aime-t-il tellement la sauce moutarde du Big Américain qu'ils e refuse à la voir partir sous un jet d'eau ou dans une serviette ?

En tout cas, les journalistes de la Gazette s'en donnent à coeur joie et bientôt, les doigts de Harry sont propres. Malfoy retourne vers son camp, mais... mais il ne lâche pas la main du brun qui le suit docilement jusque dans les vestiaires où, sans doute, ils vont fêter la victoire du blond. Car après tout, ce concours est avant tout un concours amical !

C'était Lee Jordan, en direct du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard, pour la deuxième édition du jeu du Big Burger ! A vous, les studios !

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pardon Fanny de te dédier un truc si nul ! xDD Bisous ! _


End file.
